


Ramon: A Good Samaritan Story; part 2 of the Hernando trilogy

by bookscape



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscape/pseuds/bookscape
Summary: Hernando's father brings a new hired hand to the ranch; one who is unable to communicate, who doesn't remember his past. Part Two of the Hernando trilogy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hernando's father brings a new hired hand to the ranch; one who is unable to communicate, who doesn't remember his past. Part Two of the Hernando trilogy.

Ramon

**Contents:**  
  
---  
  
**[2](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/ramon2.htm)**

| 

**[3](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/ramon3.htm)**  
  
---|---  
  
_**Ramón: a Good Samaritan Story**_  
  
---  
  
_**Who is this mysterious new vaquero? Hernando feels there is a mystery to be solved when his father brings Ramon to their remote rancho.**_  
---  
  
**part one**

**Hernando de Cordoba watched eagerly from the gate as his father rode up the trail to the hacienda.It was a somewhat remote one, a day’s journey south from Santa Barbara, not quite a day’s journey north of Los Angeles."Mother," he called into the patio area."Father has returned."His brothers and sister thundered out the gate in anticipation.His mother followed them more sedately, but the look on her face was just as eager.** ****

**The sale of tallow and cowhides had kept Miguel de Cordoba in Santa Barbara for the past week.This time, it seemed that the hacienda was also acquiring a new hired man.The stranger sat his horse easily, but his face was passive, without emotion.**

**His father sprang down from his horse to greet his family."My dearest Loreeta, I have missed you so," he said to his wife, giving her an exuberant embrace and a kiss.The children gathered around him."My children, you are sights for sore eyes," he said to them all.Then he greeted each one his children individually; twelve-year-old Hernando, the eldest son, nine-year-old Lucinda, seven-year-old Ferdinand, and four-year-old Jorge.**

**Except for Hernando, the children all danced around their father with squeals of delight at his safe return and the little gifts he had brought from Santa Barbara."Enough," he roared in mock solemnity.The staid conventions of Spanish society were not followed in absolute strictness in the de Cordoba family, but the children were still disciplined enough to moderate their exuberance.** ****

**Dona Loreeta glanced at the stranger and then at her husband."Miguel, who is your friend, or is he a new hired man?" she asked softly. There was something about him that disturbed her.The man was still mounted, watching the family with a slightly preoccupied gaze.Miguel motioned for him to dismount.A waiting peon took the horses to the stable.**

**Miguel sighed."Doctor Bartona has been caring for him.He was found injured near Santa Barbara a week ago, apparently beaten senseless during a robbery.He has not spoken since."**

**Loreeta felt a wash of pity."Is he a deaf-mute?"**

**"No, dearest, he appears to be able to hear perfectly, but somehow does not seem to understand.Almost as though he were from another country.I hope you do not mind, Loreeta, but Doctor Bartona was unable to care for him any longer, and I could not see him being hired out to just anybody.I thought the ocean air might be helpful in his recovery, and he seems to be very quick to understand what is wanted as long as it is signed to him."** ****

**Hernando kept looking at the stranger."What is his name, Father?"At the sound of his voice, the man turned his head and looked at him intently.** ****

**"Ramón is the name the doctor gave him," his father answered.** ****

**Lucinda walked up to Ramón, and displaying her best curtsey, announced,"I am Lucinda de Cordoba.Welcome to our hacienda."She was trying out her best manners.**

**Not to be outdone, her brothers made their best bows.Ramón smiled and made a slight bow to the children.Then he looked back at Don Miguel.**

**"Hernando, take Ramón to Marco.He can sleep with the house servants for now. And make sure he gets some supper.He seems adept with the horses, perhaps he is a vaquero," Miguel said absently, as he escorted his wife into the house.** ****

**Hernando motioned for Ramón to follow him.The boy saw the stranger as a mystery to be solved.But one thing he was sure of, this man had an innate dignity about him that denoted a caballero, not just a vaquero. Tomorrow morning, he would have to discuss this with his two friends, Juan and Greco.** ****

**In the kitchen, Marco looked the newcomer up and down, then he handed him a bowl of stew.Glancing askance at him while he ate, Hernando noticed that for a few minutes, Ramón gazed around the room, his eyes showing intelligent interest. Then, as though a curtain had been drawn, the interest faded.Hernando thought he had seen a flickering of pain cross his features.**

**"Come with me, Ramón," Marco said after the man had finished. Without a backward glance, Marco went out the back to a small building nearby.Ramón sat looking after the departing servant until Hernando got his attention and motioned for him to follow.Ramón complied, striding with easy grace into the servant's living quarters.** ****

********************************* ****

**In the early morning hours, Ramón was awakened by a horribly painful headache.Trying to lie quietly, hoping that the pounding would ease, didn’t work.The only result was an endless and ever-present parade of pictures and tiny vignettes of memories popping through his mind like firecrackers at a Lenten festival.It only made his head feel worse, so he tried to suppress the thoughts.Failing in that, he quietly got up from his pallet, and pulling on his boots, stealthily slipped out of the building into the cool night air.Hearing the soft neighing and snorting of horses, Ramón made his way in that direction.** ****

**Marco watched Ramón slip out of the little house, so he got up and peered from the doorway.The newcomer had awakened him several times during the night with his tossing, turning and soft moaning, and the servant was irritable from lack of sleep.Suspicious, he felt that Don Miguel had made a mistake in bringing the stranger here. Now Marco saw Ramón approach the corral and thought that the man was setting out to steal a horse.Quickly, he shook Pablo awake and told him to go get a couple of _vaqueros_ , it looked as though the new man was a horse thief.** ****

**Hernando was awakened by a sharp, piercing whistle.It was repeated several times and was something he remembered hearing before.Watching from his balcony, he saw the tall figure of Ramón at the coral, gazing at the horses.The whistle was repeated and Hernando realized that it was Ramón who was making the sound. _For a horse_?Hernando asked himself.Then he saw several vaqueros approaching the corral, one reaching over to grab Ramón by the arm.**

**Hernando was initially surprised, but then on later reflection, not so surprised, by Ramón's reaction.The man fairly exploded in a flurry of fists and feet.The vaquero who had laid hands on him first lay writhing on the ground.The others were at bay for the moment, but Hernando knew it was only a matter of time before Ramón would be overpowered, and somehow he felt that would not be good.The boy slid over the balustrade and ran as fast as he could to the corral, his nightshirt flapping around his legs.** ****

**Ramón was indeed holding his own.The fighting moves came instinctively and without any effort on his part.Marco, having seen the opening sequences of the fight, had gone into the hacienda to rouse Don Miguel, who was slightly annoyed at being awakened this time of the morning after his journey of the day before.** ****

**Two vaqueros came at Ramón at once, one from each side.With lightning speed, he grabbed the first by the arm and swung him into the second, knocking them both off balance.Then he leaped the rail fence of the corral and stood among the horses, watching the approach of many people from the hacienda and the vaqueros' quarters.One horse nuzzled him on the chest and a flashing picture of a pure black stallion came unsolicited into his mind.**

**"Manuel, stop," Hernando commanded one of the vaqueros who was ready to leap the fence after Ramón.The boy approached Ramón, who was standing quietly inside the corral, a horse hanging its head over his shoulder.Absently, he was stroking its nose and gazing intently at the boy.Hernando smiled at the scene and then turned to watch his father approach.Don Miguel gazed in bemusement at Ramón standing in the corral, being attended by several horses.Then he began to laugh.With obvious relief, Ramón smiled in return and, patting the horses one last time, vaulted back over the fence and stood before the hacendado.**

**"Everyone go back to bed, tomorrow will be a busy day. Manuel, check your injured men. Let me know if any injuries are serious enough to warrant getting a physician.Marco, only wake me next time if Ramón takes a horse and does not come back with it."Miguel looked at Ramón again, wondering what to do about him.Sudden insight caused him to turn back to the house servant."Marco, was Ramón keeping you awake?"** ****

**"Sí, Don Miguel.He was making noises in his sleep," he answered."I am sorry for disturbing you, I thought he was stealing a horse."** ****

**"Go on back to bed, Marco, I will find someplace else for him to spend the night," Miguel told him, remembering the last two nights at the doctor's house, when the injured man had kept him awake.Still gazing at him intently, Ramón seemed to be trying to understand the conversation.** ****

**"It would be no wonder that he fought back, after having been waylaid by robbers," Hernando said in Ramón's defense. "Father, would it be all right for Ramón to sleep in my room?" he asked."I like him, and maybe I can help him with his recovery."**

**"Your mother is still not sure about this mysterious new man I brought home, but I feel as you do, and at the risk of incurring her wrath, I think you have a good idea, my son.Take Ramón with you and maybe we can all get some sleep tonight," Miguel said as he motioned for Ramón to follow them into the hacienda.**

**Taking the mysterious new man upstairs, Hernando opened the door to his bedroom and motioned Ramón inside.He went in, looked around and then promptly lay down on Hernando's bed with a sigh of contentment.A moment later, he looked up at the boy, who was staring at him in surprise. Ramón jumped up, as though only then realizing whose bed he had been lying on.Hernando smiled and handed him the bedding retrieved as they came through the house.Nodding, Ramón made a pallet in the corner and was soon asleep.Hernando filed that little incident away with the other things he was learning about this man.** ****

**The next day, Ramón was put under the charge of Manuel, who because of the incident from the night before, had recognized the newcomer's love of, and experience with, horses.When it was polite to do so, Hernando headed down to the beach where his friend, Juan, lived in a small cave near the shore since his parents had died the year before.His other friend, Greco, had already been to see Juan and had left.** ****

**"What kept you so long, Hernando?"Juan asked in mock irritation.Hernando handed him a few things left over from breakfast that he had picked up from Marco.The boy's clandestine morning activities were more or less an open secret to everybody at the hacienda, but Hernando was encouraged, especially considering Juan’s fierce determination to live on his own.** ****

**"Father came home yesterday evening and brought with him a mysterious new man," Hernando explained and then went into all of the details."I am unable to explain why I feel I have met Ramón somewhere before."** ****

**"Perhaps when you have been in Santa Barbara with your father?" Juan ventured.His friend shook his head."Then the only other place of any size you have been to, is Los Angeles," Juan suggested.** ****

**"Maybe, but I do not know," Hernando mused."Perhaps I will bring him with me some morning and see if he reminds you of anybody."** ****

**Juan only snorted in derision."It is only rich hacendado's sons who make trips to places like Los Angeles or Santa Barbara.I would have no idea about this mysterious Ramón, but bring him anyway, you have aroused my curiosity."** ****

**When Hernando returned to the hacienda, he was amazed to see Ramón amusing his younger siblings by showing them a trick he had taught one of the horses. He whistled and the horse came to him, receiving a bit of grain for his reward.Hernando was amazed that this was accomplished in such a short time. Taking the horse around the corner of the hacienda, Ramón returned and then whistled.The gelding promptly trotted to him again.**

**Lucinda, Ferdinand and Jorge clapped with delight, and Ramón bowed beside the horse, a great smile on his face.Hernando thought the smile made the man seem more alive, almost roguish.**

**"Ramón," Lucinda asked him,"How did you teach him to do that?"The horseman listened intently to her question, pondering, and then with a sudden frown, he shrugged and led the horse back to the corral.**

**Lucinda, being a very sensitive child, ran up to Hernando, tears in her eyes."I did not mean to make Ramón angry, Hernando.What did I say wrong?"**

**"Nothing, Lucinda, and I do not think you made him angry, I think he is unhappy that he cannot understand us. Father said the doctor told him that Ramon's head had been injured, and that is why he cannot understand or talk to us.Next time when you want to talk to him, sign at the same time," Hernando explained."I really think that he likes you, and Ferdinand, and Jorge.I believe he just needs time to get over what happened to him."Lucinda nodded, feeling better.** ****

**Several days later, Hernando was surprised when he walked into his room before retiring, and saw Ramón playing his guitar and singing a barracks song about an inept comandante.When he saw Hernando watching him, his singing stopped and so did his command of the language.Ramón just shook his head in bewilderment when Hernando asked him about the song.The boy decided that the brain was a strange thing, indeed, that allowed a man to automatically sing a song, but not to understand and talk in his native language.** ****

**For his part, Ramón was puzzled and frustrated.While the music was playing, the song came from somewhere, without conscious thought, and without understanding the meaning of the words, but when the music stopped, so too, did the flow of words. And although he could hear people speaking to him, what they said made absolutely no sense, it was like gibberish; he could only recognize his name, and even that seemed wrong to his mind.Thankfully, the headaches were easing, but his memories were still jumbled, coming in bits and pieces that were more confusing than helpful.** ****

**For the first few days after his arrival, Manuel put Ramón in charge of the horses remaining at the hacienda, while the rest of the vaqueros worked in the hills with the livestock. This gave him time to train the horse he had picked for his own use. And every time he taught the horse a new skill or trick, there were at least three of the de Cordoba children in attendance.Ramón taught the horse to bow one day, and Lucinda was so delighted that she bowed back.Another day, he taught the gelding how to open gates and doors, and from then on, the horse couldn't be kept in the corral.Much to Doña Loreeta's annoyance, Ramón's horse managed to open the gate leading into the hacienda patio.She gave a sharp cry when it came in to greet her.Through sign, Ramón was admonished to find a way to keep his mount safely tied up when not in use.**

**A couple of days after the horse incident, Hernando found Ramón sitting in the patio, with his brothers and sister sitting on the man’s lap.There were three conversations going on at once, and although Hernando knew that Ramón found great pleasure being around the children, this time he looked lost and confused.When they made eye contact, Ramón's eyes seemed to be saying _help_.** ****

**"Lucinda, Ferdinand, Jorge.Go see Mother.I need Ramón to help me.Hurry!"The children dashed into the hacienda.Hernando smiled, and Ramón reciprocated with one of his own.The boy saw a deep intelligence in Ramón's hazel eyes, an intelligence that was temporarily being held hostage by his injury.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Two](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/ramon2.htm)**  
---  
**[The Hernando Stories Introduction](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/hernandostoriesintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ramón

_**Ramón: a Good Samaritan Story**_  
  
---  
  
**Part Two**

**A week later an event occurred which dissolved any possible lingering doubts Loreeta may have had about the new ranch-hand.She had noticed the children becoming quite attached to Ramón, and he seemed to open up to them in ways that he didn't to anyone else on the ranch.She thought that perhaps their spontaneity brought out emotions that had been suppressed by his misfortune.** ****

**For whatever reason, it became apparent that their companionship was beneficial to him.Ramón became more spontaneous himself, not needing to be instructed in things he needed to do.At once gratified and slightly alarmed, it seemed that this newcomer almost elicited a form of heroic admiration from the children, although she could understand why.The man had the bearing of a caballero, carrying himself with a self-assurance that even his disability couldn't diminish.And he was marvelous with a horse.** ****

**The vaqueros had been out in the hills that day, rounding up the horses that had spent the last twelve months running free, bringing them in for the branding.Ramón had accompanied them and was running his horse near the front of the herd.As they surged into the vicinity of the hacienda, he realized with horror that Lucinda was directly in the path of the horses, unaware of the danger.It seemed she was interested in something running across the road and was oblivious to everything else around her, as sometimes children are.** ****

**In his distress, Ramón did something that he had been unable to do previously."Lucinda," he called hoarsely.In the past few days, he had been able to recognize the names of the children and others at the ranch, even though regular language still escaped him.Then he spoke louder, shouting, "LUCINDA!!"The girl looked up and screamed in terror."Lucinda!" he called again as he spurred his horse to greater speed."Take my hand!!"** ****

**Doña Loreeta ran out from the patio at the sound of her daughter's name and her heart almost stopped in fear.Then she saw Ramón bearing down on her daughter, snatching the child up only seconds before the herd caught up with them.The horses jostled his mount, making Lucinda clutch onto his shirt even tighter, and she closed her eyes and buried her face against his chest.**

**Slowly, Ramón was able to ease his horse to the edge of the herd, just before they poured into the huge corral, which had been constructed the day before.Reining his lathered gelding over to the hacienda gate, he handed Lucinda down to her mother and father.Don Miguel, hearing the commotion, had joined his wife.Now, gratitude showed in his eyes.Doña Loreeta, through her tears, was examining her daughter for any injury.Ramón dismounted and calmly checked his horse.** ****

**Walking up to Ramón, Don Miguel said, his voice choked with emotion, “Gracias, a thousand times gracias.”** ****

**"I could do no less," Ramon replied.The words seemed to come very easily for a moment, surprising even himself.Hernando had been riding at the back of the herd, and was now listening and thanking God silently for saving his sister.When he heard Ramón speak, he gaped at him, as did the others in the group.**

**"Ramón called out to me.I heard him and that is how he was able to grab me."The girl then gave him a great hug.Ramón reciprocated, but looked a bit puzzled.** ****

**"Muy bien, your speech has come back!" Don Miguel exclaimed, in great joy for the man he had come to like very much.**

**Ramón could now only pick out a little of what was being said, he shook his head in confusion.Finally, in frustration turned away and slapped the palm of his hand against the adobe of the hacienda wall.**

**Doña Loreeta walked over to him and laid her hand on his arm.She looked into his anguished eyes. "Ramón, you are getting better."She made a few signs with her hands as she spoke."It is coming back, it will come back.Do you understand?"**

**He thought for a minute and then nodded."Sí," he said simply, with a slight smile.Then he took his horse to the stable.**

**Hernando kept filing little pieces of information away in his very analytical brain, feeling that he was close to solving at least part of the mystery of Ramón.His mother had told him that when he was old enough, she and his father wanted to send him to the university in Mexico City, believing him to have a great propensity to be a scientist.He could deduce anything and now he was using his deductive reasoning on Ramón. Señora de Cordoba recognized the look and almost felt sorry for Ramón, although if Hernando could figure out the secret of who he was, then maybe the man could be reunited with a family, who might even now be worrying about him.** ****

**The next morning, when Hernando gathered some food, and set out to see Juan and Greco, he coaxed Ramón into going with him.When they arrived, Juan sleepily stumbled out of the cave, greeting the pair.The ranch hand looked curiously at Juan, because he seemed to recognize the boy from somewhere, but his brain wouldn't let him remember where.** ****

**"Buenas dias, Juan," Ramón said, surprised at how easily the phrase slipped out.**

**Juan stared at him."How did you know my name?"Able to understand the question, Ramón really didn't know the answer to it, because he just saw flashes of memory, but was still having trouble putting them together coherently, just as he was still having trouble putting words together.To avoid trying to explain, Ramón just pointed to Hernando.**

**For his part, Hernando didn't recall ever telling Ramón Juan's name.**

**Ramón let his horse roam the beach free, and he and the boys sat near the mouth of the cave for awhile, the boys bantering and Ramón watching the surf roll in and out.Musing, he started seeing this same beach at night, and three boys, the cave and a great black horse.Seeing these things made him believe that he had been here before.At the very least he was grateful that his memories were beginning to return, even though they still, for the most part, were making no sense.** ****

**When it was time to leave, Ramón whistled for his horse, which wheeled and raced down the beach toward him.For Hernando, everything fell into place, and he now felt he knew who Ramón was.** ****

**Both riders were very quiet on the way back to the hacienda.That night, in the privacy of his room, Hernando quizzed Ramón."Do you have any idea who you are?"** ****

**His roommate pondered a bit and asked in confirmation of the question."Me?"**

**Hernando nodded.Ramón pondered a bit more."I see faces, I hear names, but nothing together," he said, pointing to his head.** ****

**"Do you see a big black horse and yourself dressed in a black outfit?" Hernando queried, using signs to supplement the words.Ramón gazed incredulously at Hernando, wondering how he knew.From the look on Ramón's face, the boy felt he was on the right track."Does the name Zorro come to mind?"**

**Ramón drew in his breath."Zorro?Me?" he asked.Yes, his mind had supplied that name, but it had meant nothing before.** ****

**"I believe so, but do not tell anyone, for Zorro is an outlaw and you would be arrested," Hernando admonished him in sign as well as words.Ramón pondered the words, asking for clarification on some.** ****

**"Why is Zorro an outlaw?" he asked.It somehow bothered him in his partially put together memories that he might have done something to hurt someone.** ****

**Hernando laughed."Zorro only fights those who are unjust, wicked people, and he never hurts anyone who is good. Those who are doing wrong call him an outlaw."Hernando produced a homemade mask and handed it to Ramón to try on.When Ramón did so, he was amazed. It was the same man that he and his friends had found on the beach when Zorro had been poisoned."You saved my sister, not too long ago," the boy added softly.** ****

**Ramón looked into the mirror and recognized the face looking back at him."Zorro," he said simply.Pulling the mask away, he looked at Hernando."I am Zorro.You helped me...on the beach," he added.The boy nodded.** ****

**Hernando pulled out some other pieces of clothing confiscated from his father's wardrobe, which he thought Ramón might be able to wear.A pair of black calzoneros, a dark shirt, dark cloak, and a black hat.Ramón already had black boots that he wore when he was out with the vaqueros.While not as nice looking as Zorro's own wardrobe, it was enough to totally confirm his suspicions.Whoever else he was, this man was also Zorro.** ****

**It was of no surprise to Hernando that he heard Ramón slip out in the middle of the night.Peering through half closed eyelids, he saw that his friend had on the dark clothing he had tried on earlier.Silently, Zorro slipped over the balustrade and landing lightly on the patio, made his way to the corral, where he quietly saddled the horse he had been training.**

**************************

**After walking a short distance from the hacienda, Zorro vaulted onto his horse and rode through the dark night, just for the sheer pleasure of doing so. As the horse galloped, the cool wind whistled across his body and the cloak billowed out behind him.More and more his memories strung themselves together in logical sequence.His wonder of finally knowing who it was who had been left beaten by the side of a road several weeks ago, became a full-hearted joy.**

**Zorro realized that a weight was missing from his left hip and that the horse under him was not the great black stallion, which had been racing through his memories, but still he was happy.At one point, he let the gelding rest, while he lay back on a boulder, watching the blanket of stars stretched across the sky.Occasionally a meteor shot across the blackness.** ****

**Riding toward the King's Highway, Zorro paused at the crest of a hill overlooking the road.A distant campfire aroused his curiosity, and he guided the gelding in that direction.Leaving the horse at a safe distance, he stealthily approached the perimeter of the campsite.There he saw several men dividing a bag of money, laughing at their good fortune in getting the payroll before the soldiers in Los Angeles did.** ****

**Three men in uniform were bound and gagged near his position.With a smile, the outlaw realized his first night out was going to be a busy one.Unfortunately, he was unarmed, except for a small knife hidden in his boot.Creeping close to the prisoner’s, he lightly tapped the first on the shoulder."Shh," he said softly.Not yet trusting his slowly returning skills at communicating, he ventured to say no more for now. Quietly, he went from soldier to soldier cutting their bonds."Wait," was all he told the last one.** ****

**Gathering two fist-sized rocks, Zorro took aim and hurled them, one right after the other.Two of the bandits slumped over, unconscious, the other jumped up with his pistol ready.Zorro leaped on him from behind, knocking the pistol from his hand.The soldiers immediately scrambled up, grabbing the loose pistols and their other weapons.The bandit fought like a bull in the bullring, but Zorro, much like a matador, just sidestepped his foe, kicking him behind the knee.The bandit fell heavily, and the soldiers quickly grabbed him.** ****

**The outlaw slipped silently into the night, and mounting the gelding, raced back in the direction of the hacienda, joyful in the activities of the night.His mind was clearer than it had been at anytime since waking up in the doctor's office in Santa Barbara.**

**It was only when the sun began to manifest itself in the east that he took thought of returning to the hacienda.He put the horse into a full gallop, racing back to the rancho that had been his home for two weeks, and to the people who had been his good Samaritans.**

**Hernando was a bit worried as he saw the sun begin to edge over the eastern mountains, but relaxed when he saw Ramón slip into his room through the door.They looked at each other, and as he removed the disguise, Ramón favored Hernando with a broad grin.** ****

**"Did you enjoy yourself?" the boy asked.Ramón hid the clothing in the bottom of the boy's wardrobe, while he pondered Hernando's words to make sure he understood them correctly.**

**"Sí, it is a great joy to know," he finally said."But soon I must leave.I must go home."** ****

**Hernando knew this would happen and had been trying to prepare himself for the event, but the duality of emotions confused him.He was happy for Ramón, but would be sad to see him go."What is your real name?" he asked, while trying to straighten out his feelings.**

**Ramón, who knew he was Diego de la Vega, just smiled enigmatically."Some secrets I must keep to protect you."Diego was still having trouble finding the words to explain his reasoning."And the secret of Zorro you must keep."** ****

**"I will never tell anyone your secret, Ramón," Hernando said fervently.**

**===========================**

**In Santa Barbara, Alejandro de la Vega had spent three fruitless days and nights trying to find out what happened to his son. When the vaqueros who had driven the cattle to the auction had returned home and reported that Don Diego had decided to stay for an extra few days to negotiate the purchase of a new stallion for stud, Alejandro was not worried.He and his son had talked about that very thing before Diego left.But when a week had passed and Diego had still not returned or sent him word, Alejandro began to fret.Finally, he had taken the stage to Santa Barbara, himself to investigate.**

**Frustrated, he returned to the place of the auction and checked with some of the old vaqueros, even though he had already talked to most of them."Señor de la Vega, I do seem to remember a young man matching that description being here three weeks ago," one of them said."He sold many cattle and received a good price.An excellent reason to come all that way to Santa Barbara, no?"Alejandro nodded and wished the man would get to the point."His pouch was well filled, perhaps he found a lovely señorita or lost the money gambling on the cards in a monte game?"** ****

**"No, señor," Alejandro said acidly."He was representing the de la Vega Rancho.He would never use the money for personal pleasure.My son is not like that."**

**The old vaquero saw the look on the caballero's face."Pardon me, patrón, no insult was intended."** ****

**"He was interested in the purchase of Andalusian breeding stock.Did you see him here during the sale of horses?" Alejandro asked anxiously.All of the vaqueros shook their heads.He asked again, but they were emphatic that Diego had never been to the horse sale.Dejected, Alejandro realized that there was nothing else he could think of to do.So the next morning, he boarded the stage for the return to Los Angeles.He left his head vaquero in case there was any word of his son.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Three](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/ramon3.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/ramon1.htm)**  
**[The Hernando Stories Introduction](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/hernandostoriesintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	3. New Page 1

New Page 1

_**Ramón: a Good Samaritan Story**_  
  
---  
  
**Part Three**

**Bernardo was checking a little closer to home.He made his way north to the way station one day's journey from Los Angeles, which was also about halfway between the pueblo and Santa Barbara.There he tried to sign his query to the innkeeper as to whether anyone matching Don Diego's description had shown up in the last three weeks.The innkeeper was irritable and didn't want to listen, but another man watched very closely, and motioned to Bernardo after he had finished."Señor," the man said. "Are you deaf as well as mute?"Everyone here was a stranger, but this man seemed to have understood what he was saying.The problem was that the man wasn’t adept at signing.On the chance that he knew Don Diego's whereabouts, the manservant decided to try another ruse.** ****

**Bernardo signed that he was learning to read lips and indicated that the man could also talk to him and he would stop him if he didn't understand something."Señor, I am Doctor Bartona, from Santa Barbara.I could not help but be interested when you were signing about the missing man.Your patrón, maybe?"Bernardo nodded and motioned for him to continue.**

**"A little more than three weeks ago, a man was brought to me.He had been savagely beaten, robbed of everything he had and left by the road to die. For several days he lay unconscious.When he woke up he was unable to understand what was being said, nor could he speak.He recovered remarkably well in the next several days, but he was still unable to communicate, and I had no idea who he was," the doctor explained.**

**Bernardo signed for him to describe the man for him.**

**The doctor did so, and realized from the stricken look on the deaf-mute's face that it was his patrón being described. _"_ Señor, I believe that your patrón can fully recover, given time.He could not be staying with better people than the de Cordoba's.Would you like me to draw you a map to their hacienda?" he asked.“It is not too far from here.”Bernardo nodded, as he signed his gratitude.**

**Early the next morning, Bernardo set out toward Santa Barbara.Anxious, he wondered how much Don Diego would have recovered from his injuries in the two and a half weeks since the doctor had last seen him.He also mused at the bad luck that had put his master in such a position.Such things as that were not uncommon, but it happened to the other person, not to someone you cared about.**

***********************************

**Several days after his excursion as Zorro, Diego and Hernando went out with the vaqueros, herding the last of the branded horses into the hills.Diego now felt ready to return home.In the past few days, much to his delight, he had regained full understanding of the spoken word, and expressing his thoughts had become much easier also.What gave him even more pleasure was the absence of any headaches.**

**Riding well ahead of the vaqueros, Diego turned to his companion."Hernando, tomorrow I must return home.I can stay no longer, but I have need of a horse.Do you think I can borrow one from your father?"Seeing Hernando's stricken look, he said softly,"Hernando, I have a family also.Your family has been very good to me and I am grateful, but I must go.I have duties, as you know."**

**Hernando nodded."I know, Ramón, and I am so glad that you have recovered.It is just that I am going to miss you."**

**"I will miss you also, as well as your family," Diego said."Shall we return to your hacienda and talk to your father about the loan of a horse?"**

***********************

**The same gang of bandits that robbed rich hacendados after the auctions decided to do the same at their haciendas.The thieves had lately been targeting ranchos about one day's journey from Santa Barbara and riding in when most of the hired hands were out on the rangelands.Usually they came in quickly, took what they wanted just as quickly, and were gone within an hour.Those who cooperated were usually only left with a few bruises.**

**It was during the lunch hour that the bandits decided to raid the de Cordoba rancho.When a thundering of horses' hooves came to their ears, the family thought the vaqueros had returned early, but were shocked to see a dozen armed and masked men burst through the gate. Doña Loreeta noted with gratitude that the children had been eating in the room next to the kitchen.Hopefully, the bandits wouldn't even know of their presence.**

**"Do not try to do anything foolish.We will take what we want and leave as quickly as we came, Señora and Señor," the bandit growled at the couple.Miguel seethed as the highwaymen went through the house, putting anything of value into cloth sacks.They also found the pesos that he had received from the sale of the cowhides and tallow as well.**

**It was at that moment that Diego and Hernando came in from the ranges.Diego saw the horses outside the gate and the one man guarding them, and another burst of memory went off like a pistol shot in his mind.Swinging his horse in Hernando's path, he turned to the boy."Those are the bandits who beat me.Get the vaqueros, quickly."Hernando gaped at him."Hernando, go now, NOW!"Hernando complied and raced back to the range.**

**Diego took a more circuitous route to the back of the hacienda** **.He felt it was fortunate that the guard had not seen them as they approached.Climbing over the wall, he stealthily made his way to Hernando's room and changed into the makeshift costume.Quietly, he went out the window and then into the library where he had seen sabers hanging on the wall along with two pistols, which hung over the fireplace.Amazingly, on the mantel was also a whip.It seemed that Don Miguel was a bit of a fighter when he was younger, Zorro thought with a smile. The pistols went into his waistband, the whip over his shoulder, and the sword in its sheath was belted around his waist.**

**Looking out the window that opened onto the patio he saw the bandits perusing the items they had stolen, and berating Dona Loreeta and Don Miguel over their lack of the finer things in life.One of the bandits began harassing the Señora.Zorro was alarmed when he saw Miguel starting to get up.Aiming the pistols out the window, Zorro fired.The bandit who was bothering Dona Loreeta fell to the ground, writhing with a gunshot wound in his shoulder.Another soon followed with a gunshot wound to the leg, and Zorro quickly discarded both weapons.**

**A bandit came in from the sala and seeing him, drew his pistol.The whip snaked out and caught his opponent around the wrist, causing the weapon to slide across the floor.The whip whistled again and wrapped around the man's ankles, dumping him.The bandit's head hit a cabinet and he went limp. _Three down_ , Zorro thought wryly.It always paid to keep count when the odds were that much against you.**

**Peering out of the window again, the outlaw saw several robbers come into the hacienda to investigate.They raced to the library, where they found only their unconscious compatriot and an open door, through which Zorro had vanished.The first bandit who ventured in got the hilt of Zorro's sword against the back of his head.The rest backed out. _Four down_ , Zorro thought, laughing out loud.A small window offered a quick exit and he slipped out.**

**Reconnoitering, he realized that he needed to do something that would disconcert the bandits and make it easier for Don Miguel to get his wife to safety.Using his whip as a rope, he climbed to a second story balcony and from there to the roof, where he nimbly ran across the red clay tiles to the front of the hacienda.Lying on his stomach and peering over the edge, Zorro smiled in satisfaction when he saw a hanging planter swinging just below him and a bandit standing just below the flowerpot.Pulling it off of its hook, he aimed for a few seconds before letting it drop.**

**Zorro noticed Doña Loreeta staring at him, and he smiled at her as he released the planter.Before the pottery hit its target, the masked man was already running across the roof.He untied the cloak, which was fast becoming a hindrance, being heavier than his own cape.It floated slightly on the breeze as the bandits noticed him and started shooting.The first two shots hit the cloak as it fell from the roof.The rest whizzed above his head.**

**Bent over, Zorro raced just under the peak of the roof, pausing only slightly to pull tiles up and toss them onto the flagstones, where they exploded with resounding crashes, showering anyone nearby with dust and bits of clay.The bandits were unable to reload, dodging the strange shaped missiles.Straightening up only slightly, he motioned to Don Miguel to get his wife to safety.The hacendado was quick to comply and the pair ducked into the sala.**

**Suddenly, he heard the quick, piercing cry of a child.“Ferdinand!” Zorro cried, recognizing the boy's voice.Racing back over the roof, he leaped to the balcony and then to the ground, climbing into the window of the room the children used for meals. There directly in front of him, he saw two bandits.The nearest one was hanging on to Ferdinand with an iron grip, and swinging his other arm to strike the child.The other was standing in the doorway of the little room.Incensed, Zorro grabbed the man’s arm, and then laid him out cold with a blow from his fist that snapped the bandit’s head back.**

**Immediately unsheathing his blade, the masked man engaged the other bandit, who was rushing toward him with his own sword drawn.This bandit had only minimal skill, but Zorro had to be careful with the children almost underfoot in the little room. Nevertheless, in only a few short minutes, the man was disarmed with a quick flick of Zorro’s sword and backed up against the wall, the point of the blade resting at the base of his throat."You fight children, Señor?" he asked the robber, whose eyes rolled in terror. “How very brave of you!” Without turning his head away from his prisoner, the outlaw addressed the girl, "Lucinda, find something with which to bind him."The girl complied and they quickly had the man tied up.Jorge could only stare wide-eyed at the black clad figure.**

**"Stay here.Shut the window and lock it," he admonished the children in short staccato sentences."And lock the door when I am gone.Let no one in except your mother or father." Zorro dragged the two men out, and the children followed his instructions, locking the door behind him.Leaving the prisoners in the hallway, he stealthily worked his way back to the patio area.Peering through a crack in the door, Zorro saw that there were five men on the patio.Deducing that most, if not all of the bandit gang was represented, he took a moment to consider his next move.Hearing a slight noise behind him, Zorro swung around, his sword at ready.**

_**"**_ **Señor Zorro," Miguel whispered.The second sword from the mantel place was in his hand."Loreeta thought she heard Ferdinand cry out.I must go and check.”**

**“The children are safe, Señor de Cordoba.They have locked themselves in a side room.”**

**Visibly relieved, Don Miguel said,“Thank you, Señor Zorro.The odds are much better now, thanks to you.Shall we take them now?" he asked with a wolfish grin on his face.**

**Zorro smiled broadly back at him and nodded.The outlaw quietly pushed the door open, and then both men burst out, shouting, startling the remaining robbers.Each man chose an opponent and they fought close to one another, almost back to back.Zorro's adversary was joined by another and his blade flashed swiftly as he advanced on one man and then the other.A quick riposte disarmed one of the bandits and a slash on the arm put the other one out of the fight.**

**Miguel had similarly disarmed his opponent.The two remaining bandits decided that retreat was their best option and were running toward the gate.Zorro, picking up a stool, threw it underhanded and tripped up one of the men, who fell against the other. Miguel had been right behind Zorro and had his blade pointed at the prostrate men.Opening the gate, the outlaw saw the bandit guard fleeing on his horse, right into the hands of the returning vaqueros. **

**Laughing heartily, he vaulted onto a horse and rode away, guiding the horse to the rear of the hacienda once he was out of sight of the vaqueros.**

*******************************

**Climbing over the wall, Zorro dashed through the house, replaced the sword and whip, changed quickly and then ran outside of Hernando's room.There he got into the position of one who had been overpowered and tied up.Soon Miguel 'found' him as he inspected the house for hidden bandits.**

**"Ramón!" Miguel exclaimed as helped him get the ropes off."Are you all right?"**

**"Sí, señor, but I am afraid that I was of little help.I hope your wife and children are safe," Diego said.**

**"Sí, thanks to Zorro, who seemed to appear from nowhere."**

**"Zorro, here?" Diego feigned surprise.**

**"Yes, again he has helped our family.He protected my oldest daughter just before her wedding in Los Angeles.Now I have four more reasons to be grateful," Miguel said.**

**By the time he reached the patio, all of the bandits were bound and awaiting a trip to the Presidio of Santa Barbara.Miguel sent servants for a wagon to transport the outlaws.Diego saw that Hernando had discreetly hidden the cloak behind a planter and he smiled his thanks to the young man.However, he thought in amusement, that it might be interesting for Hernando, having to sew up at least two holes in his father’s cloak.**

**A sudden thought came to Diego and he walked over to where the leader of the bandits lay bound."Señor, do you remember me?"**

**The bandit looked up at him and then his eyes widened in the shock of recognition."In Santa Barbara," he hissed."You are alive."**

**" _S_ í, no help from you." Diego glared at him. _Work, tongue_ , he told himself."Where is the money you stole from me?"The man clamped his lips together.Diego just laughed at him."I find that bandits, when caught, do not all keep quiet.The comandante will find out."**

**The next morning, Diego and Hernando walked to the corral, where Diego whistled for the horse that he had spent so much time training.It came promptly, and Hernando, suddenly realized the implication of the fact that the gelding was a deep, dark brown, almost black in color.The color and its disposition had apparently drawn Ramón to it the very first night after his arrival.Finding an old, but serviceable saddle and bridle, Diego prepared the horse for his journey home.Returning to the hacienda, he found the rest of the family waiting.**

**"Doña Loreeta, Don Miguel, you have been my good Samaritans.You have cared for me when you had no idea who I was.I am grateful."Further words suddenly escaped him and he could say no more.**

**Loreeta recognized his discomfiture."Ramón, did I not tell you it would come?And I was right.I am so happy for you, even though we will miss you terribly.You know the gratitude in my heart for saving Lucinda.You are welcome here any time."**

**The children were less sedate in their good-byes.Miguel finally had to peel his two youngest sons from Diego's legs.Hernando had received permission to ride a short distance with him. As they rode, Hernando turned to him."Ramón, I know I have told you this, but I want to reassure you that I will never divulge your secret."**

**"I know, Hernando," Diego said quietly."And I know that someday you will accomplish great things.Much more than a masked swordsman could.Keep working for it, Hernando.Work hard, study hard."**

**"Come back and visit me again, Ramón, under better circumstances, hopefully," Hernando said with a smile.Diego laughed as he urged his horse into a canter and rode toward the King's Highway.**

******************************

**As the sun reached its zenith, Diego squinting, was surprised to see Bernardo approaching."Bernardo!"Diego shouted.Exchanging exuberant greetings, Bernardo signed an inquiry as to Don Diego's head injury."How did you know?" Diego asked, surprised.Bernardo explained his meeting with the doctor and kept making sidelong glances at his patrón, delighted in his recovery. Even though they kept the pace easy, the pair arrived at the way station well before nightfall.**

**Diego ordered a room for them, where they rested during the heat of the afternoon.Later, as the pair sat down to enjoy a quiet supper, the stage rolled in."So much for a quiet meal, Bernardo," Diego quipped, but his jaw dropped when his father walked in the door."Father!" he exclaimed, and suddenly he found himself at a temporary loss for words.**

**"Diego, my son, what happened to you?I have been worried sick and when I went to Santa Barbara, I could find out nothing," Alejandro told him.**

**Silently admonishing his brain and tongue to work together, Diego explained briefly what happened to him.Finally he said,"I am very fortunate, Father.I had very good people caring for me."**

**"Sí, the Saints be praised," Alejandro said fervently, grateful for the return of his son.**

*****************************

**Several weeks later, Diego and Bernardo rode into the Pueblo de Los Angeles.Sergeant Garcia, having seen his friend's arrival, crossed the plaza to meet the caballero."Don Diego, how are you today?" **

**" Muy bien, Sergeant," Diego answered."Have you seen the horses that were brought in from San Pedro yet?"**

**"Sí, Don Diego, they are fine horses, enough to increase the value of any man's stock. Are you planning on buying any?"Garcia queried.**

**"Sí, since I was unable to in Santa Barbara.I have also finally received the money stolen from me," Diego answered, brightly.**

**Across the plaza, a boy was waiting for his father to finish haggling over the price of the saddle he was purchasing for him.Hernando had been excited about his father's present, bought from the best saddle shop in southern California.Now he was even more excited about seeing his friend, Ramón again. _No, Don Diego_ , he told himself.He had known all along that Ramón was a caballero, and it seems he was a hacendadoas well, like Hernando's father.**

**Smiling broadly, the boy started out of the shop and then stopped.Ramón had refused to reveal his name to him for a very good reason.It was a dangerous business, being a hacendado and Zorro at the same time.Hernando would honor Diego’s decision.He watched his friend stride over to the holding corral for the new horses, and then the boy turned and walked back in the shop where his father was waiting.**  
  
---  
  
[](mailto:firstbookscape@gmail.com)  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/ramon1.htm)**  
---  
**[The Hernando Stories Introduction](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/hernandostoriesintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


End file.
